


Unfathomable

by AllieisaWriter (orphan_account)



Series: Days of our (immortal) lives [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllieisaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demeter and Poseidon are at the beach. She thinks of him, and he thinks of Amphitrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfathomable

What Demeter understands about Poseidon, that others don’t, is that her brother is the sea. As surely as he is to come crashing into a situation he will retreat, he will always retract into his own mind. He is everything she knows and desires but can never completely hold. She is the mountain slowly weathered away by the constant thrusting of the sea.

Does she love him?

She strokes his hair mindlessly, strong fingers working through the dark black tangles that have grown hard from excess salt. He is distracted today, dark blue eyes filled with a melancholy she had never seen in him before. The action itself had a tenderness to it, sisterly even, but the action was merely a consequence of what they had done before.   
Like Hera and Zeus they had blurred the lines, but Poseidon would never make Demeter his wife, and she would never accept even if he wanted to. She knew that he would always retreat from her elsewhere, and she would remain constantly worn down by him. A marriage would never work. 

She waits for him to speak, but he does not, and she cannot fathom what he is thinking. The sea today is the same as him, detached and quiet. Not calm but not raging either, making mortals stop and wonder what was beneath the surface. Many a proud swimmer would drown today in an effort to find out. 

“What is it Poseidon, you are driving me mad with concern.” She snapped, unable to take it anymore. She shifted her legs so that he had no option but to remove his head from her lap. Her little brother looked at her with narrowed eyes, flashing with boiling emotion that she did not comprehend.   
“Nothing.” He replied shortly, and the crash of waves accentuated the short two syllables of his reply. She frowned, she had always counted on their pairing being the strongest. Hera and Zeus were together, but they always fought, they did not mesh. Hetia and Hades were only lumped together because they were the quietest, and she and Poseidon had an understanding, a friendship that went so deep it was rooted inside of her and she didn’t think she could ever let him go fully. He sighed, a sigh that resounded from his chest. “I am lovesick. Lovesick for Amphitrite but she runs from me.” He admitted finally. 

Demeter stayed silent.

"She runs and I do not understand why." 

Poseidon runs too, Demeter thought shrewdly. He and Amphitrite will be a colourful couple to say the least if they both retreat so often from each other. "You run to me when you should run after her." she says kindly, the love she bears for him as a sister over riding any complex she has for him as a lover. She kisses his lips softly, chastely, so different to how they kissed but an hour before. "Prove your love, brother, and she will come to you. Perhaps this time, is you're serious, you should not pursue." She knows it is against his nature, for he and the waves are one, and they always come towards the shore to take before returning home, satisfied. 

She wonders if Amphitrite will ever understand that to know Poseidon is to not know him, that he is as secret as the sea floor and unfathomable as sea foam. He is the sea, and Demeter the cliffs that fall into it. She wonders what Amphitrite will become.


End file.
